Disney's House of Kids - Everyone Is Special
Everyone Is Special Chip and Dale try to steal all the nuts in the friendship club for everyone is special, and when Donald tries to stop them, Mickey mistakes the duck for the thief. Discs: Disc 1: Everyone Is Specia''l (1992/remix/my version), ''The Prince & The Pauper (Home) (clip), School Song (1992/remix/my version) Disc 2: Rock Star (2011/remix/my version), Song: Shine (from The Fresh Beat Band), Keeping it Green ''(2012/remix/my version) Disc 3: ''The Birthday Boy (1969/remix/my version), Song: I Am The Cute One (from Chaya and Chava), The Joiners (1971/remix/my version) Disc 4: The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married (2011/remix/my version), Dora and Diego's Amazing Animal Circus (2012/remix/my version), Dora's Rainforest Talent Show (2013/remix/my version) Disc 5: The Wacky Molestation Adventure (2000/remix/my version), Stop Touching Me Elmo - South Park Commercial, Elementary School Musical (2008/remix/my version) Disc 6: Baby's First Vacation (2012/remix/my version), The Friendship Team (2009/remix/my version), Remember Me (2013/remix/my version) Disc 7: Dance Party (2013/remix/my version), Kicho's Magic Flute (2008/remix/my version), Dora Saves Opera Land (2014/remix/my version) Disc 8: iLook Alike (2009/remix/my version), The Danger Begins (2014/remix/my version) (clip), Twinfection (2013/remix/my version) Disc 9: A Very Special Delivery! (1993/remix/my version), You Are Special (2000/remix/my version), Caring (2006/remix/my version) Disc 10: The Little Mermaid (2008/remix/my version), Differences (2006/remix/my remix), Bein With You This Way (2008/remix/my version), Daniel's New Friend/Same & Different (2013/remix/my version) Disc 11: Dinosaur Block Party {lessons taught: Ecosystems} (2010/remix/my version), The Pride of Lakewood (2010/remix/my version), Jules Quest (2010/remix/my version) Disc 12: The Fate of Two Worlds (A New World) (2000/remix/my version), Coming To Homerica (2009/remix/my version), Snafu (2006/remix/my version) Gallery Everyone Is Special.jpg|Everyone Is Special The Prince and The Pauper.jpg|The Prince and The Pauper School Song.png|School Song Rock Star.jpg|Rock Star Shine (from The Fresh Beat Band).jpg|Shine (from The Fresh Beat Band) Keeping it Green.jpg|Keeping it Green The Birthday Boy.jpg|The Birthday Boy I Am The Cute One (from Chaya and Chava).jpg|I Am The Cute One (from Chaya and Chava) The Joiners.jpg|The Joiners The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married.jpg|The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married|link=The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married Dora and Diego's Amazing Animal Circus.jpg|Dora and Diego's Amazing Animal Circus Dora's Rainforest Talent Show.png|Dora's Rainforest Talent Show The Wacky Molestation Adventure.jpg|The Wacky Molestation Adventure Stop Touching Me Elmo - South Park Commercial.jpg|Stop Touching Me Elmo - South Park Commercial Elementary School Musical.png|Elementary School Musical Baby's First Vacation.jpg|Baby's First Vacation The Friendship Team.jpg|The Friendship Team Remember Me.jpg|Remember Me Dance Party.jpg|Dance Party Kicho's Magic Flute.jpg|Kicho's Magic Flute Dora Saves Opera Land.jpg|Dora Saves Opera Land ILook Alike.jpg|ILook Alike The Danger Begins.jpg|The Danger Begins Twinfection.jpg|Twinfection A Very Special Delivery.jpg|A Very Special Delivery You Are Special.jpg|You Are Special Caring.jpg|Caring The Little Mermaid and Differences.jpg|The Little Mermaid and Differences Bein With You This Way.jpg|Bein With You This Way Daniel's New Friend and Same & Different.jpg|Daniel's New Friend and Same & Different Dinosaur Block Party 1.jpg|Dinosaur Block Party The Pride of Lakewood.JPG|The Pride of Lakewood Jules Quest.jpg|Jules Quest The Fate of Two Worlds.jpg|The Fate of Two Worlds Coming To Homerica.jpg|Coming To Homerica Snafu.png|Snafu Category:DeviantART Category:Remake Category:Remixed Category:Television series by Disney Junior